


Two Kisses

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Dizzy and Celia prank some of the older Isle kids.Day one of Deardescendants' 12 days of holidays. Prompt: Mistletoe
Relationships: Celia Facilier & Dizzy Tremaine, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	Two Kisses

Dizzy crouched behind the banister of the main staircase, peering out from between the metal bars. Hanging over the entranceway below, a collection of leaves and berries hung over the front doors to the school.

The double doors swung open, and Dizzy grinned, pressing herself closer to the railing. Jay and Carlos walked in, laughing and elbowing each other. Carlos froze when he spotted the mistletoe.

Jay looked up and turned bright red. Dizzy wondered if she should leave as Carlos muttered something under his breath and Jay chuckled awkwardly.

Dizzy was too far away to hear what Carlos said next, but Jay stopped laughing and developed a sudden interest in the tops of his shoes, a small smile turning the corners of his lips up. Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay’s neck.

Dizzy stood up and climbed the stairs as quietly as possible. She had a feeling that whatever was happening now was something she didn’t need to see.

Celia rubbed her hands together in anticipation as Mal and Evie walked into their dorm room, arms full of fabric for Evie’s dresses. Mal spotted the mistletoe hanging from the center of their ceiling and snorted.

Celia ducked farther into the shadows under Evie’s bed, peeking out from behind the bedskirt, as Evie looked to where Mal was pointing and laughed. She dropped her armful of bags and pulled Mal toward her.

Celia scooted as far back as she could go, closed her eyes, and covered her ears.

“Older kids are gross.” Celia dropped into an armchair in the library next to Dizzy. “Mal and Evie kissed for, like, half an hour. Why do people _do_ that?”

Dizzy shrugged. “That’s what you get for hiding in their room. I didn’t have to see anything.”

Celia popped a piece of bubble gum into her mouth. “That seems unfair.”

“It was still fun, though.” Dizzy smiled. “We should do the cafeteria tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Celia said, “Definitely.” 


End file.
